


Gonna Be the Greatest

by riaget2work



Series: Iwaizumi Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, othersportAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riaget2work/pseuds/riaget2work
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 of Iwaizumi Week: Sports Swap</p>
<p>Iwaizumi’s first dance class was at age seven, fairly old compared to his classmates who had started at four or even three years old. At age eight though, as he moved up to the next level, he began to notice a few changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Be the Greatest

Iwaizumi’s first dance class was at age seven, fairly old compared to his classmates who had started at four or even three years old. At age eight though, as he moved up to the next level, he began to notice a few changes.

The first thing Iwaizumi noticed was that every year he advanced, the less boys there seemed to be in his class. By the time he was ten, he was one of three left.

The second thing, and the one he struggled with the most, was a and small feeling of inadequacy. Iwaizumi had always been great at any sport he tried, but with dance, it seem that the more he learned, the more difficult it got. It was very frustrating for him, since he had always been one of the best at any other sport he tried, and he soon became determined to be the best at dancing.  
-  
By middle school, Iwaizumi was taking three classes a week, determined to become the absolute best dancer he could, and his after school activities didn’t go unnoticed by his classmates. After an incident involving a black eye (or two), Iwaizumi decided it was better if he kept his extracurricular activities to himself.

Iwaizumi got rather good at hiding things about himself, even if it was something he loved so much and wished he could share. He declined offers to hang out after school or to join other clubs, and while most people just shrugged and assumed he just didn’t want to, one other student took notice. A student who liked to watch and understand people, and this student was Oikawa Tooru.

It actually took Iwaizumi a while to notice that Oikawa had taken an interest in him, and according to his some of his classmates it was like being bestowed a royal honor, but to Iwaizumi it felt like a death sentence.

It started out simple, with a glance here, and acknowledged nod there, and soon morphed into something of a bigger problem. Which is how at age thirteen, Iwaizumi found himself running from school down back alleys trying to get to the dance studio all while avoiding Oikawa.

Iwaizumi’s feet pounded the pavement and his bag hit his back with every step and he repeatedly turned his head to make sure he was being followed. It’s not that Oikawa scared him, it was just that his eyes were always wide and watching, and it was admittedly a bit intimidating. Iwaizumi didn’t wanted to be watched, he just wanted to go to practice. He didn’t need someone finding out about him dancing and then reminding the entire school.

Iwaizumi was distracted all through his practice hours, and when it was finally time to go home, he thought he was in the clear. He was wrong.

“Iwaizumi-san!” Oikawa cried happily as he jumped up from his seat on the curb, “I’ve been waiting for you! I’m-”

“I know who you are,” Iwaizumi replied shortly, “And, uh, I’m really busy and need to go home so goodbye!” Iwaizumi tried to step around Oikawa and continue quickly down the sidewalk, but Oikawa simply grabbed his bag and walked just as quickly beside him.

“Iwaizumi-san, you’re a dancer, right? That’s so cool! I couldn’t see you through the windows though. How many years have you been doing this?” Oikawa quickly asked.

Iwaizumi put out an arm to stop him on the sidewalk. “Look,” he started, “Did someone put you up to this? Find out if Iwaizumi is still dancing so we can make fun of him? Something like that?”

Oikawa actually looked rather offended at that, “Iwaizumi-san I assure you that making fun of you is the last thing I want to do!”

“Then why have you been stalking me all week?” Iwaizumi cried out in frustration. “If you aren’t going to make fun of me or whatever, can’t you just leave me alone?”

Oikawa’s look changed from offended to almost shy looking, and he began to twist the strap of his sports bag around in his hands. “I was actually trying to recruit you for the volleyball team!” He said quietly.

Iwaizumi’s frustration started to fade as it all became a bit clearer. “Why would you want me for the volleyball team?” He asked, “I don’t know a thing about volleyball, and haven’t played it in years!”

Oikawa started walking again, this time with Iwaizumi trailing along next to him, rather eager to get an explanation to Oikawa’s past behavior. 

“Well I noticed that you weren’t in an after school club, and thought maybe you were lonely or shy, so I thought I would invite to join the volleyball team!” Oikawa explained. Oikawa said the word volleyball in the same breathless and revered tone that Iwaizumi used to describe dancing.

Iwaizumi smiled a bit, and thought, maybe Oikawa isn’t all bad. “So you thought you would pity me and invite me to join your team, huh?”

Oikawa sputtered and tripped over a few excuses before he looked at Iwaizumi and saw the small smile he was wearing. He regained his composure quickly, “It wasn’t pity, I was just curious!”

Iwaizumi’s smile grew a bit, “Oh by curious you mean nosy, right?” He laughed as Oikawa began to pout a bit, and laughed harder when Oikawa tried to shove him off the sidewalk.  
-  
Since that night, instead of following Iwaizumi, Oikawa usually walked next to him until they got home. They talked about everything from school, to what it’d be like in high school, and about their respective sports. The best part about their new friendship was that they each had finally found someone who understood how they felt about their respective sports.

Oikawa often ranted about how frustrating it was to have people better than you be better than you. “I’m older!” He would often cry out, “I’ve been playing for longer, shouldn’t I be better?”

Iwaizumi understood well and often questioned too, “How far does hard work and technique go, and do you think that genius and pure talent surpass it?” He mused one night.

Most often though, it was just nice to be able to excitedly talk about their sports, even if they weren’t shared.

“I heard a rumor that Aoba Johsai is coming to our final match! Isn’t that great!” Oikawa exclaimed one day as they walked home.

Iwaizumi shrugged his shoulders, “Who were they again?” He asked tentatively, knowing that Oikawa had mentioned them a few times before.

“Iwa-chan! I told you before, they’re a high school with an incredible volleyball team!” Oikawa replied.

“Do they have entrance exams soon? Maybe I’ll take them just to see if I get in.”

Oikawa stopped Iwaizumi in the middle of the side walk. “Iwa-chan, are you saying you want to go to the same high school as me?” He asked quietly.

Iwaizumi shifted on his feet and shrugged his shoulders again. “I mean I guess so,” he mumbled, “At least then I can reduce the risk of someone stalking me to dance practice.”

Oikawa laughed lightly and continued walking, “Let’s make a promise Iwa-chan!” He declared.

“Please don’t make it sound like we are about to sell our souls.” Iwaizumi said flatly.

Oikawa spun around and planted himself directly in front of Iwaizumi. “Let’s make a promise that we are both going to do our best to become the absolute best!”

“Oikawa, come on, what are you doing?” Iwaizumi scoffed.

“Oh is Iwa-chan too chicken? Has he already decided leaping around is too hard?” Oikawa teased.

Iwaizumi jabbed his hand into Oikawa’s side, “You know its way more than that! Its way harder that just tossing a ball around!” He joked back.

Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand and declared “I will be Iwa-chan’s number one fan on every stage! Even when you can’t walk because all that leaping killed your knees!”

“Hey! I’m not the one who has to wear a support brace!” Iwaizumi remarked as he tried to pull his hand back. “Let go of my hand!”

Oikawa held onto his hand tighter, “Iwa-chan you have to say you will be my number one fan no matter what court I stand on.” He prompted.

Iwaizumi struggled more, but Oikawa was a lot stronger than he looked, “I’m not going to say that you weirdo!” He finally finally pulled his hand from Oikawa’s, only for Oikawa to grab his shoulders and plead,

“Come on at least say we’re gonna be the best!”

“Fine!” Iwaizumi relented, “We’re gonna be the best, now please let me go!”

Oikawa held his shoulders tighter, “Okay, now say ‘I’m gonna be the greatest dancer ever’.”

Iwaizumi looked at him like he had grown another head and tried to pull away, “No way that’s totally embarrassing!”

Oikawa let him go, but did not let the subject drop, “Come on, you know you want to!” He prodded.

Iwaizumi sighed and whispered, “I’m gonna be the greatest dancer ever.”

Oikawa cupped a hand around his ear and leaned closer. “I’m sorry what did you say?”

“I’m gonna be the greatest dancer ever.” Iwaizumi mumbled.

“You’re gonna treat your dear friend Oikawa to milk bread? That’s very kind of you Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi stopped walking again, and Oikawa stopped too. “No, I said that I’m going to be the greatest dancer.”

“Say it louder.”

“I’m gonna be the greatest dancer ever.” Iwaizumi stated proudly.

“Louder!” Oikawa urged.

“I’m going to be the greatest dancer ever!” Iwaizumi yelled out.

“That’s nice Iwa-chan but for now work on being a quietest dancer ever, before you wake up the whole street.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm sorry I posting all these so late, so please expect the rest of the prompts to be filled in the next few days!
> 
> Tumblr: riaget2work.tumblr.com


End file.
